Race against the moon
by dreamingstars
Summary: Dean is 17 and Sam is 13. Dean is captured by some creatures who will kill him on the full moon. John and Sam must find Dean before the week is over! Can they do it? THE LAST CHAPTER IS HERE!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Dean, Sam, John or the wonderful impala. I do own Dean and Sam's friends and the creatures in this story though.

This is my first ever fan fic! I hope you like it.

Dean slammed his locker shut, his arms full of books and started toward his first class of the day; English. He found it to be a completely useless class that wasted his time, but his Dad wanted him to go to school so he did.

"Mr. Winchester," Mrs. Lee said as Dean walked into the class room ten minutes late,

"You might want to consider being on time to class at least once this year."

"Yes ma'am." Dean said politely.

"Yes ma'am as in you'll try or are you just humoring me?" the teacher asked.

Dean shrugged "I'll try." He lied.

Dean sat down in his seat in the back, wincing as he did so. He was sure he had a few cracked ribs from last nights "Skirmish".

"Hey, you alright?" Dean's friend Sandy asked.

"Yah, I'll be fine."

"Did you get your homework finished?" Mike, another friend, asked Dean.

Dean shook his head, "Do I ever?"

"Here." Mike said holding up his homework for Dean to copy.

Dean leaned over Sandy to grab the paper from Mike, 'Gosh, he smells good.' Sandy thought.

"Hey Dean, hey Sam." Jill said as Dean and Sam sat down at the lunch table with their friends; Kyle, Mike, Eric, Jason, Jill, Megan, Sandy and Lilly.

"Hi Jill." They both said.

"Hey guys," Kyle said. "We're all going to see a movie tonight, want to come?"

Sam's face lit up, "Yah!" he exclaimed. He looked at Dean who smiled, "If Dad says yes, we'll be there."

"Great." said Kyle.

"The movie starts at 6:30, we're meeting at 6." Sandy said.

"What movie is it?" asked Sam.

"Urban Legend." Eric said mischievously, "My brother works at the theaters and said he can get us in."

Dean and Sam exchanged smiles, even though they didn't really get scared at horror films they still quite enjoyed them.

"Do you think Dad will say yes?" Sam asked his brother for about the hundredth time as the got out of the impala and walked to their motel room.

"I don't know Sammy, we'll see." Said Dean as he opened the door.

John was sitting at the table in the kitchen, papers spread all around him.

"Hey boys." He said without looking up.

"Hi Dad."

Sam nudged Dean's arm and nodded toward John. Dean glared at his brother then stepped toward John and cleared his throat.

"Umm, Dad?"

John looked up at Dean.

"Some of our friends are going to see a movie tonight," Dean looked at Sam then back to their father. "And, well, they asked us if we wanted to go, so…. could we?"

John looked between his boys. He knew it wasn't very often the got to do things like this and he was sure he could handle this creature alone.

"Sure boys, you can go."

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed punching the air.

"But make sure you take your phone and keep it on." John told Dean.

"Yes sir." Dean said smiling. Sam ran to the bathroom to take a shower.

Sandy looked down at her watch again, it was 6:10 and Dean and Sam weren't there yet.

"We should go in, they aren't coming." Jason said.

The young group begrudgingly agreed and started walking toward the theater.

"Wait!" Lilly said. "Listen."

There was a low rumbling sound that was immediately recognized as Dean's car and sure enough soon the black impala pulled into the empty parking spot next to their cars and Dean and Sam got out.

"We were beginning to think you weren't coming." Sandy said.

Dean patted Sam's back, "Sammy had to wash his hair."

Sam elbowed Dean in the ribs, Dean let out a wince as he bent over, Sam had forgotten about his cracked ribs.

"Oh man, I'm sorry." Sam said putting a hand on Dena's back.

Dean shrugged Sam's hand off and stood up.

"It's fine." He said, not letting the pain his side was in come out in his voice.

"I forgot." Sam said guiltily.

"Sure you did." Dean teased, "The fact is you know the only was you can take me is if I'm injured."

"What happened to your side Dean?" Megan asked.

"A brotherly tussle ending up with a smashed table." Dean smiled. "Shall we get the tickets?"

The group bought their tickets and went into the theater. Sandy and Sam sat on Dean's sides and Jill next to Sam. While it wasn't scary, Dean had to admit that the movie was good and the fact that Sandy was clutching his arm was definitely a bonus and he noticed Jill was taking comfort in Sam as well. During the movie Dean and Sam whispered to each other what they would do in such situations and how completely clueless the people in the movie seemed to be, as most people in horror films are.

After the movie the young group was standing by their cars talking about the movie and how scary it was. "Dean and Sam weren't scared." Jill said, still holding Sam's arm.

Eric and Mike proceeded to state that they weren't that scared either when Dean's phone started ringing. Dean pulled it out of his back pocket, it was their father. Something must have gone wrong, or why else would he be calling them?

"Dad?" Dean asked, there was a pause as John talked to his son.

"Yes sir." Dean said, he walked away from the group so they couldn't hear what he was saying.

Sandy noticed the was Dean called their father sir and his tone on the phone toward him, it was interesting, as if he were just taking orders from a commander in the army or something.

Dean shut his phone and walked briskly back to the group.

"Sam, we gotta go." He said shortly.

"What?" Sam whined. "Why?"

"Sam!" Dean ordered. He was already opening the door to the drivers side of his car.

Sam sighed and followed Dean and got into the passengers side. Dean nodded bye to the others then slammed his door shut. The impala roared to life and the tires squealed as Dean slammed the gas to back out, then to leave the parking lot.

"I wonder what's up." Jill said a bit a worry in her tone as every one stared silently at the corner where they had last seen the impala.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so I'm bored and decided to update the 2nd chap. today. I hope that you like it.

989898

"What did Dad say Dean?" Sam asked as Dean sped down the road.

"He needed some help." Dean said simply.

Inside Dean was panicking. Their Dad had said he could handle these creatures, whatever they were called, he couldn't remember. He hoped that nothing happened to their Dad, that he wasn't injured. He obviously was well enough to drive because they were meeting him at the motel, but still, Dean knew that John wouldn't have called him and Sam away from their friends if he hadn't really needed the help. With that thought Dean stepped on the gas.

"Dad!" Dean called as he and Sam walked into the motel.

"Let's go." John said walking out of his room, his arms full of weapons.

The three boys got into John's truck and drove off to the outskirts of town.

"So, what is it we're hunting?" Sam asked.

"Lipticons." John said handing a piece of paper to Sam from his journal.

On the paper was a tall woman with short boyish hair. Her skin was grey and leathery and she had wings sprouting from her back. Her clothes hung on her like shadows and her eyes were a deep red. Her hands and feet were large and had claws protruding from them, long deadly claws. Sam gulped and handed the paper to Dean.

"So what do we know about them?" Dean asked, trying to sound brave after seeing the picture.

"There a race of only females." John said. "And the only hunt once a month. They only capture males and only kill on the first night of the full moon. Once they capture a male they take him to their lair and keep him there, slowly torturing him and draining him of his blood, weakening him."

Sam cringed at the thought.

"Once the full moon comes they drain the rest of the male's blood and suck out the testosterone. Then they eat him and start over again in the next month."

"Well, this sounds like fun." Dean said in a sarcastic voice.

John pulled off the road and hid the truck behind a large cluster of trees and bushes and motioned for his sons to get out. "Here." John said throwing both Dean and Sam a small flashlight a gun and then signaled them to follow him.

The air was still and cold there was only a little light as the moon was only a crescent. The trees around them were thick and dark Dean's ears strained for any sound and his eyes were watchful for any sudden movement. He was aware of Sam walking next to him his senses were on high alert as his heart beat with anticipation. They were out there somewhere he just knew it.

She watched as the three men slowly advanced below. She sized them up, the one in front was too old, she liked younger blood and besides, he wasn't all that cute. The one in the middle was too young, he was still a child. Then she spotted him, the one in the end of the line. He was perfect young, but not too young, handsome and he moved like a hunter. She liked that, being a huntress herself.

She signaled him out to the rest of her pack and waited.

Suddenly Sam tripped John and Dean whipped around thinking the worst, their guns raised only to find that Sam had tripped on a tree root.

But it seemed that the Lipticons were just waiting for the boy's guards to drop they flew down screeching, claws outstretched and reaching for Dean.

John spun around and shot at the creature heading straight for his eldest son. The Lipticon screamed in pain as the bullet ripped into her side and she veered away only to be replaced by another and another.

Sam and Dean were on their feet by now and were taking shots of their own. One of the Lipticons dodged around the bullets and punches and grabbed Dean by his jacket yanking him backwards.

Dean yelled as he felt claws dig into his shoulders and his feet leave the ground. He was dug into a large clearing and spun around to face the face of his captor. A set of large, yellow pointed teeth greeted him in a snarl. Dean punched the Lipticon hard in the head making it drop him hard on the ground. Dean quickly shot up and kicked the creature in the stomach sending it stumbling backwards.

The Lipticon regained her footing and shot at Dean knocking him into a tree. Dean hit his head and saw only stars for a few seconds. Then he felt a set of claws grab him, he yelled as he felt the cold claws sink into his sides and his head was slammed into the tree again.

The Lipticon slid her claws out of Dean's sides and blood began to gush out of his wounds. Dean kicked the Lipticon away from him and rubbed his head. He started to advance on the Lipticon and kicked it in the head.

"Aren't the stars pretty?" he asked.

Sam ran around a large tree with a Lipticon on his tail. Make it dizzy, make it dizzy. He was saying to himself. He then ran straight, the Lipticon still circled the tree. Sam took aim at the tree, the Lipticon would pass any second he fired and heard the scream of the Lipticon as it fell down, the bullet from Sam's gun buried in its head.

Sam didn't really have time to feel proud because in a second he was grabbed from behind by another Lipticon and he was immediately engaged in another painful battle.

John dusted off his jeans after shooting a Lipticon in the heart. He looked around for his boys. He found Sam struggling against a Lipticon and ran over to help him. In seconds the Lipticon was down and had two bullets in it.

John then looked for Dean, he found him fighting three Lipticons. They seemed to be trying to fly off with him. Dean was struggling to stay conscious and on the ground.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. John could have smacked him, he just alerted the Lipticons to their presence. Two of the Lipticons shot at John and Sam and tore them from each other. They didn't really seem interested in anything but keeping them away from Dean.

Dean yelled as the Lipticon he was struggling against ripped his shirt as she tore up his back with her claws. He was wobbling on his feet, he didn't know how much longer he could stay up. He knew he was loosing a lot of blood and his head felt like it was going to explode.

The Lipticon looked around her; three of her children were dead. This was not going well. She watched as what was left the children that had come with her struggled for their lives and struggling to get a hold of the male. She would have to try again later, next time she would bring more reinforcements. She rose from her hiding place among the branches and called her children to retreat.

**Ok,** so that's all for now, I hope you like it and are excited to see what happens next.

I'll try not to make you wait too long because I know I hate waiting.

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright here's the 3rd chap its a bit longer so I hope you like it. Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews they are very fun to get and make me want to write more.

John and Sam ran quickly over to Dean who was lying on the ground with his eyes closed, he was barely conscious.

"Dean?" John asked gently lifting his sin's head.

Dean opened his eyes and looked at his dad and brother for a second. "What happened?"

"They left, retreated for some reason." Sam said.

"Come on son," John said lifting Dean off the ground. "Lets get you home. Sam, help me carry him to the truck."

John and Sam put Dean's arms around their shoulders and slowly walked to the car, Dean wincing with each step.

Sam looked at Dean sitting next to him on the ride back to the motel, he didn't look too good. His eyes were closed again and he was leaning his head against the window. Blood was slowly dripping from his sides onto the seat. Before getting into the truck John had bandaged up Dean's sides, a sight that made Sam turn green, but it seemed that the blood was already soaking through. Dean coughed slightly and grabbed his side, never opening his eyes. Hold on Dean. Sam thought.

Once they had gotten in their motel room John laid Dean on the bed and removing his shirt. "Sam, get me the first aid kit. I have to give Dean some stitches."

"Yes sir." Sam said. He ran to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit, he hated it when they had to give stitches; he was always the one that had to hold the person receiving them down.

"Here." Sam handed John the first aid kit and assumed his position behind Dean.

John threaded the sterilized needle then he looked up at Sam nodding.

Sam slid underneath Dean and grabbed his shoulders, bracing himself to hold Dean down.

As John slid the needle through Dean's skin and pulled it taught Dean squirmed, but Sam was able to hold him steady enough. It tore at John to be causing his son more pain, but he had to do it. There was no other way, hospitals asked too many questions. Gosh, Dean needs a lot of stitches. John thought, his heart sinking more.

The next morning Dean awoke to the sound of his and Sam's alarm beeping loudly. He reached over and smacked the off button; it was time to get up. He was pretty sore from last night and his head was pounding like a mother, but he could handle it, he'd had worse. He slowly started to untangle himself from his blankets and pry himself out of bed. He grabbed his side as a sharp shot of pain seared through it. Ok, so maybe I hurt worse than I thought, I can still handle it.

Dean grabbed some clean clothes and made his way to the bathroom to take his shower, maybe that would help him a bit.

When he got in the bathroom Dean looked in the mirror and had to smile. His face was a sight; his left eye and cheekbone were completely purple and his right cheek had a cut. His forehead was scratched up a bit, yet he still looked good.

After his shower Dean did have to admit he felt a little better, more refreshed anyway. Now it was time to wake up Sam.

"Sam," Dean shook Sam awake. "Its your turn to take a shower."

Sam groaned and rolled over, it was too early. He gasped when he saw his brother standing over him, "Your going to school?" he asked shockingly.

"Yah, it isn't as bad as it looks." Dean lied. "Now come on ,we're going to be late as it is." Dean started to walk out of the room then turned to look at Sam, "Besides, your no beauty yourself."

Dean was right, Sam did look beat up, but not as bad as he did. Sam just had a large cut on his left cheek that went from his jaw to his cheek bone and a bruised temple.

"We're almost there." Sam reassured Dean as they walked to his English class.

Sam had insisted on walking Dean to his class and carrying his books, even though it would make himself more late to his own class.

Dean walked as quickly as his side would let him. It had taken him a while to persuade John that he felt well enough to go to school, but his old man finally gave in and let him go making him promise that he would come home the moment he felt strained. Dean lied and said he would.

Dean and Sam stopped in front of Dean's class, "Give me my books now Sam, I told you I'm fine!" Dean stated.

Sam reluctantly handed Dean his books. "I'll get out of my class early so I can help you to your next class." He said.

"Don't you dare!" Dean snapped. "I'll beat you down if you do and don't think I can't do it."

Sam glared at Dean. "Fine, but be careful." He turned and sprinted to his own class.

Dean took a deep breath, oh that hurt, and opened the door to his class.

Wide eyes and gasps that failed to be hidden greeted him as he walked in, he tried to act like he didn't notice.

"Mr. Winchester!" Mrs. Lee exclaimed. "Are you alright, do you need to go to the nurse's office?"

Dean shook his head. "No ma'am, I'm fine."

Mrs. Lee squinted at him, "Are you sure?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright, take your seat."

Dean walked to his seat next to Sandy and Mike, both of who were staring at him unbelievingly. Dean eased himself into the chair, trying not to show the immense pain that was shooting through his sides.

"Dean!" Sandy whispered, "What happened?"

"Are you alright man?" Mike asked.

Dean waived his hand, "I'm fine, its nothing."

Sandy and Mike exchanged worried glances. They were both thinking about last night and why he and Sam had gotten called away like that.

They both watched him as the class drug on. Right now his eyes were closed and his head was slightly bent forward. His breathing sounded painful and every now and then he winced, his side twitching.

By the time the bell rang for lunch Dean felt like a zombie. His side was on fire and his headache had gotten ten times worse. He was able to hide it though, there was no way he was going to tell Sam how much he hurt.

Sam's heart sank when he was Dean at lunch, he was so pale, he could easily tell Dean was hiding his pain because that's what Dean did. He was grateful, he didn't want to know how badly Dean hurt.

He walked over to Dean, "So, hard day?" he asked as they walked toward their friends together.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to you guys?" Jill asked as Dean and Sam approached the table.

Sam shrugged. "Long night." Dean said simply as if that covered it all.

"So why'd you have to leave last night?" Sandy asked, speaking everyone's curiosity.

"Our Dad needed us." Sam said. Dean kicked him under the table.

"For what?" Megan asked shockingly.

"Nothing." Dean said. "Sam doesn't know what he's talking about." He looked at Sam pointedly "Got hit too hard on the head."

Sam glared at Dean, but did stop talking.

"So are you guys doing anything tonight?" Jason asked. "We're all going to Meg's house."

Sam looked hopefully at Dean, but Dean shook his head. "We can't."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun." Lilly pleaded.

"Sorry, can't" Dean said firmly.

"Dean," Sam smiled, putting his puppy eyes to action. "Can we please go, I'm sure Dad, I mean I'm sure we don't have any homework tonight."

Dean was not in the mood for this, he stood up and grabbed Sam's collar pulling him up and dragging him out into the hall.

"Sam," he began dangerously. "You know we have to hunt tonight, those things are still out there and they are going to kill someone if we don't stop them. So put on some boxers and grow up!" Dean turned around and stalked down the hall leaving Sam standing wide eyed.

When they got home for school Dean felt like he was going to die, his sides felt like they were engulfed in flames and he was sure his head actually had exploded. They found their father sitting at the table getting the weapons for that night ready.

"Dean," John said seeing how his son looked when he walked in. "Get some sleep before tonight's hunt."

Dean promptly dropped his backpack and went to his room plopping himself on his bed, he could sleep forever.

It only seemed like he just fell asleep when his father was shaking him awake, "Come on Dean, its time to go."

Dean rolled out of bed, he didn't feel any better, but he told John and Sam that he felt a lot better.

As the truck sped down the street toward the forest Dean felt like it was his head hitting the pavement and not the tires. When they got out Dean sucked it up, he had to be alert to protect Sammy.

John's eyes darted back and forth, his finger just itching to squeeze his gun's trigger. Suddenly they heard screeching all around them and Lipticons jumped from trees all around them. There were so many, twenty at least, last time there was only seven and they had a hard time holding them off. John's heart sank as a horrible realization came to him, he had just led his sons into a trap.

**That's ** all for now, I hope it was good, I had some trouble concentrating on the last part. I'll try to update again soon, but it's the end of the weekend, so it might not be until tomorrow night. Thanks and keep reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

**H**ere's chap 4! I felt like writing it tonight. This is when it starts to get good.

She sat on the branch, hidden by the leaves, watching her children circling the three males. She didn't really care what happened to the other two, she said to keep them alive, the younger one would grow and she would be hungry again. But for now all she wanted was the middle one, her mouth was watering for his blood, this was going to be good.

John knew it was hopeless, there was no way they could fight them all! Their only chance was to try and get out of there. He caught Dean's eyes and was surprised to see fear in them. He knew what he was thinking; last time the Lipticons had tried to capture him and they were probably going to try it again. John knew the Lipticons weren't going to try and capture Sam, he was too young so his first priority was to keep Dean safe. He looked back at Dean noticing how tired his son really looked, he wouldn't be able to fight the Lipticons he was too weak. He shouldn't have brought him.

John slowly moved in front of Dean and motioned for him and Sam to slowly back up to the truck. Unfortunately the Lipticons seemed to read John's mind and struck with the family's first movement.

Four Lipticons immediately veered for John and Sam grabbing each of them by the shoulders and smashing them into a tree. Two more Lipticons flew down and landed on John and Sam's chests pinning them to the trees.

Sam tried to struggle, but it was useless. His arms were pinned to his sides and he had the claws of one Lipticon digging into his chest. He looked to his side and saw five Lipticons holding his father to a tree next to him.

Dean watched as the Lipticons pinned his father and brother to the trees, he knew now that they were out of the way the Lipticons were going to concentrate on him.

Dean turned and ran, pain searing through his sides, his stitches threatening to re-open.

His heart was beating in his head as he dodged behind a tree to avoid a set of outstretched claws. He stood behind the tree shaking, how was he ever going to get out of this?

Dean ducked as another Lipticon dashed at him. He ran again swerving in between trees to avoid the painful claws just calling his name.

Dean tripped on a protruding root and went sprawling on the ground in a second he felt what he guessed was five pairs of claws sliding into his back and lifting him into the air.

Dean yelled and tried to pry himself off the claws when he finally succeeded he fell to the ground hitting and splitting his head on a tree trunk on his way down. He stood up, stumbled a bit and made another run for it. He wiped blood away from his forehead with the back of his hand and tried to see where he was running. His eyes were stinging as blood ran into them. He couldn't see, where was he going? SLAM! Dean fell backwards he had just hit something very hard. He wiped the blood away from his eyes and stared in front of him in disbelief. A tree! He had just ran into a tree! He didn't have much time to dwell on his stupidity because within seconds four more Lipticons were swooping down on him. He rolled to dodge a set of claws, but as luck would have it he rolled into another set.

Once the Lipticon had hold of him the other three sank their claws into any flesh they could get to. Dean yelled at the supreme amount of agony all over his body. He felt a tug on his wounds as he was lifted into the air.

"Dad!" Dean yelled as he was being carried higher and further away.

John struggled against the Lipticons holding him to the tree as he watched Dean run. Immediately ten Lipticons chased after Dean. John couldn't see what was happening, he could hear sounds of a struggle far off and then a loud yell of pain. A few moments later he heard a hollow thud followed almost immediately by another yell of pain and another and another. Then he was four Lipticons fly into the clearing clutching Dean in their claws.

John dropped to the ground and heard Sam do the same next to him as the Lipticons pinning them turned to fly off with their comrades.

"Dad!" John heard Dean yell.

"Dean!" Sam yelled next to him.

John couldn't believe what had just happened, he had to get a grip. He had to be strong if not just for himself than for Sammy.

He looked up at the moon, it was one week until the next full moon which meant he had one week to save Dean.

**So **that's the 4th chapter. Kind of short, but hopefully still good. The next one will be pretty good too. I'll try to have it up on Monday night and this time I won't change my mind and post it tonight. Later!

Please keep reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

So, here is chap 5. I hope you like it, it has quite a bit of Dean angst.

"Dad, what are we going to do?" Sam panicked,

John tried not to show his growing anxiety, they couldn't go after Dean now; they would have no chance of survival.

"Get in the truck." John ordered.

Sam didn't move, he stood staring at his father in disbelief.

"Aren't we going after them?"

"We can't Sam," John said raising his voice. "Now get in the truck!"

"But what about Dean? They'll kill him!"

John tried to calm his mounting frustration; "Sam," he said as gently as he could. "We'll save Dean. We can't go after him now because we don't know enough about these creatures, there are more of them than I expected and they are organized, they have a leader. We need to do some research."

Noticing that Sam's face still had the look of pure panic John added; "They won't kill Dean yet, remember how I said they don't kill their victims until the full moon?"

Sam nodded.

"That's in one week, so we still have a week to figure this out and find Dean."

John patted Sam on the shoulder, "Dean will be alright, he's tough and a good soldier."

John gently led Sam to the truck and they drove away.

"Now the Lipticons sleep during the day." John said as he and Sam drove toward the motel. "So that would be the best time to search for their lair."

"Are we even going to look at night?" Sam snapped.

"Of course we are." John said trying to stay calm. "But even when we find it we won't be able to save Dean until dawn."

Sam glared out the window. How could his father not care about what was happening to Dean? Didn't he care that Dean was going to be tortured, it was all his fault this happened anyway, he should have protected Dean.

Sam wiped a tear from his eye Dean wouldn't want him to cry. Oh hold on Dean.

Dean stirred slightly, oh bad idea. His whole body was aching. He tried to remember what happened; he remembered being chased and carried off by the Lipticons, but after that it was all blank. Had his dad been able to save him?

Dean rolled over slightly then realized he was on a bed. His whole body relaxed, he was at the motel on his bed. He slowly opened his eyes expecting to see his father and Sammy standing over him with worried faces, but what he did see made his heart jump to his throat.

He was in a room he had never seen before, a room covered in, Dean felt his stomach lurch, blood. The room was big and empty except the bed he was lying on and a few chains in a bucket in a corner. The walls were a light grey and were splattered in blood. The floor was made of rotting wood and also had blood covering it.

His heart was beating extremely fast, what were they going to do to him. Suddenly Dean's mind flashed to what John had told him the night before and the panic he thought couldn't get any worse did. He wanted to keep his blood, he was too young to die and far too good looking.

Dean heard something moving downstairs, something was coming up the stairs! Dean closed his eyes, maybe if he pretended he was still asleep they would just leave him alone.

No such luck, Dean felt a cold claw slice the side of his face; "Wake up dearie." A cold voice hissed in his ear. "Open your eyes, I know you're awake."

Dean pushed his fear aside and opened his eyes glaring at the Lipticon standing above him.

"Such fire in those eyes," She said. "That's good, it gets the blood pumping."

Then she stood on her toes, stretching her body to its full height and made a loud, ear piercing screech. Dean groaned as the high pitch vibrated in his ears. In seconds more Lipticons began to fill the room and they kept on coming. There were so many, Dean was about to count when he was distracted by a set of claws sliding under his back and lifting him up into a sitting position. Dean winced at the strain the position put on his muscles.

The room was completely silent, every eye in the room was on Dean.

"My children!" The Lipticon holding Dean up said in a booming voice. "Our male has arrived, and isn't he sweet?" she caressed Dean's face with her claws, making blood run down the side of his cheek. "Get the chains!" she yelled.

Loud whooping filled the room as the bucket of chains were passed to the front. The chains were clasped to Dean's wrists then strung on a hook on the ceiling. The Lipticon pulled the chains taught making Dean's arms raise above his head and pulling him upright. Dean gritted his teeth in pain as his body was jerked up, he tried to support himself on his knees, but was pushed back down.

The Lipticon tore off Dean's hole covered shirt and threw it aside. She waived one of her claws in front of Dean's face threateningly then without warning jabbed it deep into his side. Dean yelled in pain as he felt blood spurting out of his wound. His head started to feel light and his eyes were drooping, the next thing he knew he was surrounded by darkness.

**That's **the end of chap. 5! I really hope you like it. I was a bit worried about the ending. The next chap will mostly be John and Sam worrying about Dean and of course arguing. I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and please keep up the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**So **this chap. is mostly about Sam and trying to stay calm.

Sam rolled over and looked at the clock on the nightstand next to his bed; 3:30 am. He hadn't been able to really fall asleep yet because once he started to sleep he was bombarded with nightmares about Dean.

His Dad had told him that he had to go to school the next morning because he didn't want to arouse suspicion. Plus he had to spread the story about Dean. Supposedly he was at home with the flu and wouldn't be able to come back until the next week.

Sam had yelled at John for at least two hours telling him how he was a lousy father and didn't care whether Dean lived or died. The thing that scared Sam was the fact that he wasn't sure if it wasn't true. Their Dad had led them into danger so many times that Sam began to wonder if their Dad cared more about hunting than he did about keeping them safe. Why did John let Dean come he knew he was feeling weak, how could he have possibly thought Dean would be alright?

Thinking back Sam remembered how Dean had acted; he was moving slowly all day and his breathing was obviously labored. He saw it, how come John didn't. There was no way Dean could have defended himself.

Sam looked at the clock again; 5:45 he might as well get up. Sam slowly walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Sam caught a look of himself in the mirror in the hall; he definitely looked frightening. The whole right side of his face was black, he was going to have a hard time explaining this to everyone.

Sam shifted his bag on his shoulder as he walked into the school preparing himself for the many second glances that were about to come his way. He went over his explanation in his head he hated lying, but sometimes there are no ways around it.

During his classes Sam couldn't keep his mind on anything whether it was because he didn't get any sleep that night or he was just too worried about Dean.

That day at lunch Sam's mind was so boggled that he didn't even understand what he was getting in the lunch line.

"Sam, I thought you said you didn't like hamburger gravy." Jill said when Sam sat down at the table.

Sam looked down at his plate, he didn't like it, but Dean did. He wasn't really hungry any way; he pushed the tray away from him and laid his arms on the table burying his head in them.

"Sam," Jason asked trying to see Sam through his arms. "Are you all right? You don't look so good you know maybe you should go see the nurse."

Sam didn't raise his head; he just grunted and slightly shook his head no. "I'm fine, just tired." He mumbled.

Sam's friends all looked at each other, they didn't believe him.

"Sam, I'll go with you if you want." Jill offered touching Sam's back.

Sam shook his head again. He just wanted to go home so he and his Dad could go look for Dean. John was out right now looking for him and he said if he didn't find him by the time Sam was out of school he would come back to the motel and pick him up and they would go look together. After all, two eyes were better than one. Sam simply didn't understand why John made him come to school, it was a complete waist of time, Dean could be dead by the time they found him.

Deep down Sam knew this wasn't really true, not yet any way, the Lipticons wouldn't kill Dean until the full moon, but until then they certainly wouldn't make things comfortable for him.

Sam was jerked from his thoughts by someone shaking him. "Sam, didn't you hear me?"

Sam sat up and looked at Erik, "I was asking you where Dean was."

"Oh," Sam said, "He's sick; he has the flu so he won't be back until next week."

"Is he ok?" Sandy asked in a worried voice.

"Yah, he'll be fine. He just needs to rest." Sam recited his practiced answers.

"Maybe we should go visit him after school." Mike suggested.

"No!" Sam exclaimed suddenly awake. "I mean uh, you don't want to do that. He's contagious and sneezing all the time, it's not a pretty sight."

"Well, if you're sure." Sandy said skeptically. "Just tell him we hope he gets better."

Before Sam could answer the bell rang loudly signaling the end of lunch.

Sam waited impatiently for John to come home pacing the floor of the motel room.

He might even have Dean with him! Sam let himself get excited about this thought. He knew he was probably getting his hopes up, but it could happen; his Dad could walk in that door any second with Dean hanging on his shoulder making some smart remark about how he didn't really hurt and Sam would believe him and everything would be ok.

By the time he heard the rumbling of John's truck Sam had actually convinced himself that Dean was going to be with him, he had even gotten the first aid kit out.

When John came into the room alone Sam felt as if he could cry, how could john let him down like that?

Noticing the disappointed look on his son's face John sighed, he didn't need this right now. He had bee searching for Dean all day and so far had found nothing, not even the slightest clue. He knew Sam would want to go out immediately and look for Dean and John wanted nothing more than to find him, but he didn't know where to go. Not like it mattered though, they were sure to find Dean eventually he just needed to keep going.

"Let's go." John ordered turning right back around and getting into his truck followed closely by Sam.

Sam felt like hi feet were about to fall off. He had been following John through the woods for 8 hours now and they still hadn't found anything. They had went into a shack earlier that looked abandoned only to find a frightened raccoon. They hiked higher into the woods where the trees were so thick you could only see a few feet around you. John stated that this might be a good hiding place because everything was hidden, but it might be too cramped. The Lipticons had a large wing span and here there just wasn't room for them to get any lift. Besides saying this John hadn't really talked that much he said where he searched that morning and that he learned nothing new.

Soon John and Sam were back in the truck heading back to the motel. They had searched for three more hours that night before leaving and Sam begged to keep searching but John stood firm and said that Sam still had school in the morning and he would be tired enough already.

When they got to the motel room Sam just plopped in bed not bothering to remove his shoes or anything. He just wanted to become dead to the world, but one look at Dean's empty bed and Sam is filled with emotions and he knows there is no hope of falling asleep any time soon.

**The **next chap will be about Dean. I'll try to update sometime this weekend, but I don't know if I'll be able to; its midterms and I have a whole lot of homework. Please review about this chap it really will make me want to update again.


	7. Chapter 7

**This **is the 7th chap! I can't believe its gone this far! Thanks for all your reviews and I try to do what you suggest. I tried to divide the scenes in this one, but I don't know how I did so please review and tell me what you think. Well, anyway here is the story.

Pain, immense pain, his side had stopped bleeding, but there was still so much pain, all Dean wanted to do was go back to sleep where the pain didn't follow. Dean kept his eyes closed, but it was pointless; the pain scorching his side was far too great and oh was he ever hungry. The loud rumbling in his stomach reminded Dean that he hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. You'd think that if you were going to be eaten the things that were going to eat you would want to make you as plump and juicy as possible.

Dean opened his eyes and saw that he was alone in the large room, sun was beaming through the window on the opposite wall and resting gently on Dean's chest. Dean closed his eyes again embracing the warmth. For a moment forgetting his dire situation and remembering a better time;

_The sun was shinning and laughter could be heard from all around. Although, the best noise Dean heard was the proud calls of Sam. _

"_Dean!" Sam called swinging higher and higher. "Dean, look I'm doing it!"_

_Sam had just learned how to pump and was doing a great job of it. Dean smiled proudly, is heart swelled as he watched Sam pump his legs back and forth, his smile getting bigger as he got higher. _

"_Dean, soon I'll be up with the clouds!" Sam giggled._

"_You sure will Sam." Dean wished John could be there to see this, but he was gone. "You sure will." _

Grrrrr. Dean's grumbling stomach yanked his thoughts back to the situation at hand. He was glad the Lipticons slept during the day, it gave him time to think about how he could possibly get out of this. Dean yanked on the chains holding his arms up only to find that they were firmly slung around the hook in the ceiling.

Perhaps if he could get on his feet he could find a way to get the chains off the hook. Then he would make a run for it; by the positioning of the sun Dean figured he still had at least five hours of daylight left.

Dean sat up as straight as he could, his side was going to burst, he pulled his legs underneath him and struggled onto his knees. This was much harder than he thought it would be. Sweat was coming down the side of his face; now he had to stand up.

This was going to be difficult. Dean thought. He pulled himself up using the chains on his wrists and he pulled his feet underneath him. He did it, he was standing!

Next Dean had to try to unhook the chains from the ceiling. It wasn't going to be that hard considering the hook was directly above him. No, the hard part would be making sure his side didn't start bleeding again.

Dean lifted his hands and fumbled with the chains for a moment, then to his great relief the chains slid off the hook. He slowly and carefully got off the bed, his heart was beating with anticipation; what now? He had no idea what was downstairs and the only window in the room was nailed shut. He had no choice; he had to go down stairs with the hopes that the Lipticons were asleep and would stay that way for a while.

As he slowly crept down the stairs Dean's side threatened to reopen. Once he reached the bottom he saw to his relief that the Lipticons were no where in sight. There was just a large room with a single dusty, wooden table in the middle. Dean noticed a door in the far right corner and figured that was where the Lipticons must be.

And there was the front door! It was half way open and just calling his name, all he had to do was walk out of it! Dean put one foot in front of the other and cautiously made his way to the door. He slowly reached for the door knob, this was his chance, he couldn't believe it was this easy. As he put his hand around the knob Dean felt a sharp pain in his palm. He instantly jerked his hand away and looked at it. It was bleeding slightly and there was some sort of yellow liquid on it. Dean felt his head become light and the room around him started to go blurry. What was on that door knob?

XXXXXX

What happened? Dean wondered, he felt so confused and he couldn't remember anything. Where was he? He opened his eyes and it all came flooding back to him. The capture, the chains, the pain, the escape and… the door knob! Dean remembered the yellow liquid on the door knob it must have been some sort of poison.

"It's called julique." A cold voice said in his ear. Dean jumped and turned his head just now noticing that he wasn't alone in the room this time and it was also no longer light.

"What?" Dean asked the Lipticon.

"The poison," she explained calmly. "It's called julique; we make it. Once mixed with blood it makes the person who touches it faint."

"Is he ready?" another Lipticon had just come up the stairs and was staring hungrily at Dean.

"Yes."

"Ready for what?" Dean asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"For the ritual to begin." Said the Lipticon next to him.

She lifted Dean onto her shoulder and carried him downstairs.

The room definitely looked different when it was filled with Lipticons. The dusty table had been replaced with a large wooden altar shaped like an archway standing inside of something that looked like a pool, also wooden.

Dean was taken to the altar and his hands were tied and pulled above his head.

"It begins!" The leader of the Lipticons yelled.

Screeches filled the room and a small wooden box was brought to the altar. The leader took the box and pulled out a shinning, slender knife with engravings that Dean couldn't quite make out. She turned toward Dean and gave him a small wink then proceeded to side the knife across his stomach making it bleed.

The blood ran down Dean's waist and legs and formed a small puddle in the pool.

As the time went by and Dean continued to bleed he felt himself slowly become weak and light headed. Noticing this seemed to bring greater joy to the Lipticons as they swarmed around him chanting something Dean couldn't understand.

A few moments later the chanting stopped and Dean felt something warm being applied to his wound. He looked down and noticed he was being bandaged. He didn't understand why, if they were going to kill him anyway, but then the thought came to him that he had to last the whole week and if he continued to bleed like this he would only last a couple of hours at the most.

Once his bandage was firmly in place and the bleeding had stopped Dean was carried back up the stairs and laid on the bed. The Lipticons didn't worry about any form of restraints as they knew Dean was too weak to escape. All Dean wanted to do was become dead to the world, leave the pain behind and dream.

Dean closed his eyes, this was going to be a bad week.

**That's **the 7th chap! Sorry if it had any weird typos or awkward things that don't make sense. But I am so dead tired which is weird cuz its only 9pm! So, I'll try to get the next chap up soon, my midterms are mostly over, but I do have on more big paper, a book to read, some floor plans to draw and a speech to write, but after that I'll be able to update more.

Keep reading & reviewing! Bye.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know **its been a while, sorry to keep you waiting, but I finally have this chap for you, hope you like it. I'm thinking about ending the story soon, only a couple chaps left to go. I have about ten more stories in my head, but I'll finish this one before I write any of them. Well, here's he story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam's feet shuffled as he walked toward the front doors of the school, it had been three days since Dean was missing and he hadn't slept a wink. Both he and John were going crazy, they had no clue where to go next. His friends kept asking questions and asking if they could come over to see Dean. Sam kept saying that Dean was too sick for visitors, but he didn't know how long they'd buy it. His dad was going to meet him at the motel as usual and Sam started the slow walk home.

During the past three days John and Sam had been all through the seemingly never ending forest. And though he would never admit it, Sam knew John didn't have the slightest clue where to look. He knew that inside he felt helpless, it showed on his face; whenever he looked at something of Dean's or even when he looked at Sam. He looked somewhat defeated and the look got worse as the days went by. They both knew time was running out for Dean, they only had four days left.

XXX

Sam set his books on the table and slumped down in a chair to wait for John when he heard a soft knock on the door. Sam stood quickly up; who could that be? He slowly walked toward the door and looked through the eye hole. His heart jumped; standing outside was Kyle, Mike, Eric, Jason, Jill, Megan, Sandy and Lilly. So they had come what should he do? Maybe he should answer it but just not let them in.

Sam slowly opened the door and faked a calm smile.

"Hey guys," he said in what he hoped was a calm voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Sandy said. "We came to see Dean, we brought cookies." She held a plate of gooey chocolate chip with coconut cookies.

"We remembered Dean said he liked this kind." Jason said smiling.

"They are his favorite." Sam said sadly. Would Dean ever be able to eat them?

"Sam." Kyle said, jerking Sam out of his thoughts. "We just asked if we could come in and give these to Dean."

"Oh, um… he's asleep right now." He stammered.

"Can we see him?" Lilly asked

"No." Sam couldn't think of anything else to say. His friends stood at the door staring at him dumbstruck.

Suddenly Sam's cell phone broke the silence. Sam hesitated at the door for a moment before asking his friends to wait at the door for a moment. He picked up his phone; John was calling.

Sam's friends stood at the door for a moment then decided to go in, despite Sam's objections. When they got inside they saw two empty beds, neither of them looked slept in. At the end of the room the saw a open door and inside it another empty bed. They all exchanged quizzical looks, why was Sam lying to them and where was Dean?

"Okay bye." Sam said snapping his phone shut and turning around to find his friends standing in the middle of the room staring at him.

"Um…" Sam didn't know what to say, he'd been caught. He didn't have time to explain though, John had just called and he needed Sam to meet him somewhere. "I know this looks bad, but I can't explain right now." Sam ran to grab his jacket, panic rising in his heart, he knew John wouldn't call unless it was really important.

"Sam." Eric demanded. "Where is Dean?"

"I uh, I don't know." Sam admitted, lying was pointless by now.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sandy asked in alarm.

"Just that; we don't know where he is. My dad is out looking right now and I need to go join him so if you would excuse me…"

"We can help." Mike said blocking the door.

"No, no you can't, its too dangerous." Sam said before he could really think about what he was saying, he needed to get out of there!

"Too dangerous?" Mike asked "Sam, what's going on?"

Sam's temper was rising, he needed to go! "I can't explain right now!" he yelled. He pushed his friends out the door, going out himself in the process. He shut the door and locked it, then turned back to his friends. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go." Sam ran toward the forest.

XXX

John paced by his truck, the new information he learned running through his head. He had found out where the Lipticons hide out was! He had been looking through the forest when he noticed the trees around him had claw marks all over them. He followed the marked trees and then saw it, a run down looking two story hunting cabin. John would have gone in right then, but he didn't have any weapons and he would probably need backup. So he waited for Sam.

Sam came running up to John's truck and was immediately handed a gun and a long knife.

"Follow me, I'll explain on the way there." John said turning around quickly.

Sam obeyed his father and followed his footsteps. As John explained the events of the day Sam's heart swelled with hope. By the end of the day they could have Dean with them! Speaking of the end of the day; the sun was quickly sinking and if they didn't get there soon it would be dark.

Sure enough by the time they reached the trees with the claw marks on them it was dark, the moon had risen and the stars were out.

John led Sam quietly to the cabin and crouched behind some large bushes, Sam doing the same.

John pointed to a tree that was by a window, "I'll climb up there and see if I can't see in." he said.

Sam nodded, "Shall I keep watch?"

"Yah, stand by the trunk of the tree and make sure nothing comes."

John and Sam made their way to the tree and John started to climb. He pulled himself up on the large branch by the window of the second story and looked in; the sight he saw made his heart swell inn sorrow.

Dean was lying half conscious on a tattered bed with spots of dry and new blood. From what John could see something had stabbed Dean in the stomach and the Lipticons had bandaged it, although the blood seemed to be seeping through slightly.

The room Dean was in was, in John's opinion, unfit for human habitation. All covered in blood like that. John tried to open the window only to find it was nailed shut and breaking the glass would cause too much noise. Perhaps he could do it quietly by just pressing hard on each pane, cracking it first then he could remove the glass quietly.

He was about to do this when a Lipticon came into the room. John shrunk back into the shadows of the tree's branches. He watched as the creature roughly lifted Dean out of the bed. Dean gritted his teeth in pain and tried weakly to struggle, he didn't look too good, John thought. He knew that the Lipticons were bleeding him, it was part of their ritual. The Lipticon walked toward the stairs and carried Dean down them.

John quickly scrambled down the tree; he needed to find another window. Once on the ground he quietly motioned for Sam to follow him.

They found a window around the corner and looked through, there were so many Lipticons! Too many for John and Sam to handle, they watched as Dean was tied to the altar. John didn't want Sam to see this, he grabbed Sam's shoulder and led him to the bushed again.

Sam's eyes were wide and fearful. "What do we do?" He asked John.

"We can't do anything until the sun rises." John replied. They could hear joyful screeching coming from the cabin.

"What!" Sam exclaimed. "So what, are we just going to leave him with them?"

"They won't kill him." John said, speaking his only word of comfort.

"Oh. They won't kill him." Sam rolled his eyes. "They won't kill him, but it sure looked like they were going to hurt him bad enough. Heck, it looks like they already have."

"I know Sam," John's temper was rising. Did Sam think John didn't care about Dean? "But we can't go in now, we won't have a chance. If we go in now, we'll waist any chance of survival for both of us and for Dean. So we wait. Remember I told you the Lipticons sleep during the day?"

Sam nodded.

"That's when we'll go in. then we'll sneak down and shoot the leader, by killing the leader the others will die as well."

"So what, are we just going to wait here?" Sam asked.

"Yes, we'll stay behind these bushed until morning."

Just then they heard a yell of pain ring through the forest and the cheering of the Lipticons grew louder.

Sam was angry with John for just leaving Dean in the cabin, but he could see why he said to do it. They would certainly be killed if they went in now. He didn't know how john did it, how could he sit there hearing his son yell out in pain and not so much as flinch? How cold was his heart? Another yell from Dean and Sam wished he were any where else, anywhere out of earshot. Dawn couldn't come soon enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I hope** you liked it, I'll try to have the next one up soon. Although now finals are coming so the only time I'll have to write is the weekends. Pleas review some more maybe it'll make me write sooner. I'll try to get the next chap up today or tomorrow since it's the weekend now. Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so **this chap is half Dean and half John and Sam. Its longer than the others so I hope you like it. Enjoy and don't forget to review afterwards. Thank you to all those who do review, I'll try to respond with this chap. I've tried with the other ones, but I just don't get everyone so I'll try with this chap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean groaned, the sun had just gone down and he knew the Lipticons were going to come up to get him any second now. He kept his eyes closed, trying to bring a little comfort to his pounding head.

He heard something at the window, perhaps it was just the tree outside scratching on the window. Now he heard a Lipticon coming up the stairs to get him to start their "ritual" Dean knew he only had a few days left before the full moon came, he wasn't sure exactly how long he had, but he hoped it was long enough for his dad and brother to find him and get him the heck out of here.

Dean was roughly lifted from the bed, the Lipticons claws were digging into his back. Dean tried to get free from the sharp claws, but found he was too weak. The Lipticon carried him downstairs and tied him to the altar standing in the middle of the room.

Dean's heart felt as if it were going to beat its way out of his chest. He didn't know if he could take another night of this torture, he could tell he was getting weaker as the days went by and he knew that after about two more days he would be too weak to even lift his head. He might even be that weak after tonight.

Dean opened his eyes and looked up, Lipticons were surrounding him, as usual. He looked out of the window and felt his heart jump; was that his dad and Sam he saw, but when he looked back the window was empty. It must have just been wishful thinking Dean thought, his heart sinking again.

Dean turned his attention back to the Lipticons, they were bringing the knife forward.

_Please no. No more. _Dean thought desperately.

The Lipticon next to him, the leader, took the knife out of the box and it shone in the light in the room. The leader sneered at Dean, her breath made him gag. She brought the knife to Dean's side. He felt the cold blade against his skin (he didn't have a shirt on) and flinched. She hadn't cut him yet, but he knew it was coming.

The blade slowly slid across his side, slicing him. He gritted his teeth and felt his warm blood seeping through his wound. His side stung and it was only the beginning. Next the Lipticon slowly pushed the knife deeper into his side. Dean yelled, the knife was cutting one of the muscles in his side and it was still going deeper! Suddenly she yanked the knife out. Dean yelled again.

XXXXX

He wanted to black out, he just wanted to be unconscious, the pain was so much!

The night had dragged on so slowly, The Lipticons had continued to cut and jab him. His head was spinning from loosing so much blood, again. A hot tear of pain rolled down his cheek, where were John and Sam, were they ever going to come?

He imagined his father bursting through the door, Sam behind him, and shooting all the Lipticons in the room then rushing over to him, untying him and carrying him out of this horrible place. Deep inside he knew it wouldn't happen, but oh how desperately he wished for it.

Dean yelled again as he felt the claws of a Lipticon rip down his back. He tried to kick behind him, but his leg was caught by the sharp claws of the Lipticon. The claws dug into his calf, making him yell again. This was far too much for a kid of seventeen to handle.

His head started to buzz and the room started to go black. Finally, he thought as he lost consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam opened his eyes, the sun was slightly shinning! He didn't remember falling asleep, but apparently he did. The last thing he remembered was the sound of Dean's yells echoing through the forest.

He sat up and saw John standing by a tree watching him.

"Did you fall asleep?" Sam asked.

John shook his head.

"What time is it?"

"About 6:30." John said. "The sun has been up for about 20 minutes."

"So, are we going in?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Not yet, the Lipticons just went down." John said emotionlessly. "We need to wait until we are sure they are all completely asleep."

"When will that be?" Sam whined. Why was John stalling?

"Sam." John warned. "We'll go in at about 12, that way we'll be sure that the Lipticons won't wake."

Sam groaned angrily. "Dad, Dean could be dying in there," Sam pointed to the building. "And you just plan on sitting here!"

"Sam!" John yelled, hurt by Sam's words. "I know Dean is hurt, but I also know that he won't die, not yet. They still need him."

"Oh I forgot." Sam yelled, waving his arms in the air. "They won't kill him yet." He said mockingly. "but from what I heard last night they were sure trying!"

John gave Sam a look that clearly stated the argument was over. Sam sat down on the ground, folding his arms over his chest. John was unbelievable, he was just going to let Dean lie in there bleeding to death!

XXXXX

The sun was in the middle of the sky now and John was returning with the weapons. They were finally going in to rescue Dean! Sam jumped up, bouncing on his feet they were finally going!

John handed Sam a gun, they knew the Lipticons were going to be asleep, but there was nothing wrong with precaution. Sam slipped the gun in the waist band of his jeans and followed John toward the cabin.

John peered into the window and saw the ground floor was now empty with just the altar standing in the middle of the room; this was their chance. He motioned for Sam to follow him as he crept toward the door, he turned the door knob, his heart rejoicing by the fact that it was unlocked. He swung the door open and stepped inside.

The room smelt horribly of blood. John and Sam walked toward the altar and felt their stomachs rise in their throats. In the bottom of the altar was a pool of blood, obviously Dean's. John struggled to keep his emotions down. His blood was boiling with hate and his eyes were hurting with the effort of keeping back his tears.

"Dad," Sam tapped John's shoulder. John turned around and Sam pointed to a set of stairs.

"Didn't you say he was upstairs?"

John nodded and walked toward the stairs. They were a little creaky and he hoped the Lipticons were in a deep sleep and would not wake up. John could see that at the top of the stairs there seemed to be some sort of hallway that probably led to Dean's room.

John reached the top step and turned seeing the room that he saw last night from the tree! In the middle of the room, the headboard against the wall was a bed and lying in the bed was an unconscious Dean! John's heart yelled and he ran to the bedside he was breathing!

Sam looked at Dean lying on the bed, he looked awful bad. His face was very pale and his sweaty hair was sticking to his head. The bed he was on was disgusting! It had blood on it old and new blood, what did they do to him?

"We need to get him out of here." John said.

Sam nodded. He pulled back the covers, Dean wasn't wearing a shirt and his side looked like it was hastily bandaged, Dean's blood was seeping through.

"We'll have to redo this." Sam said gesturing to the bandages.

"Yes, but we can't now. We need to get out of here." John said. "Help me lift him up, the quicker we get out of here the better."

John and Sam each grabbed one of Dean's arms and shoulders and pulled him up into a sitting position. Dean groaned. John and Sam lifted Dean off the bed and put his arms over his shoulders. Dean hissed in pain and tried to pull away from them.

"Dean, it's us Dad and Sam." Sam reassured him patting his hand.

"Sam?" Dean asked softly, in barely a whisper.

"Its ok Dean, were going to get you out of here."

"Sam?" Dean asked again he began to relax.

"Were getting out of here Dean." Sam said.

He and John led Dean down the stairs. Dean's eyes were closed and John and Sam were doing most of the walking as Dean hardly had the strength to stand. Once down the stairs they made their way to the door.

"Dad," Sam said. "What about the Lipticons? Aren't we going to shoot the leader?"

John shifted Dean's weight, making Dean wince pain. "Sorry Son." He said softly to Dean. "No Sam, we aren't. We can't risk it right now; our top priority is getting Dean to safety."

Sam nodded, he was happy about the. He had left the door open, so they just walked out without having to touch the inside handle, but this time Sam closed the door behind him and he and John began to walk with Dean to the truck.

The walk was slow and for Dean painful. His side was throbbing, it felt like the Lipticons were tearing his side all over again. He tried to hold back the tears with every step he took. Suddenly he felt something yank on his foot and he slipped out of his father and brother's grasps. He fell to the ground and yelled in pain, why couldn't it just be over?

"Dean!" Sam and John were down beside him in seconds. "Dean, are you alright?"

The world around Dean started to go fuzzy and the edges started to go black. Yes. He thought; just let me black out and I won't be able to feel the pain.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as Dean slipped into unconsciousness. "Wake up Dean, come on please!"

"Sam," John said gently toughing Sam's shoulder. "Lets just get him to the truck, he'll be fine."

XXXXX

Once at the truck John and Sam slid Dean on the seat and climbed in after him.

"Are we going to a hospital?" Sam asked John. He was applying pressure on Dean's side to help slow the bleeding.

"No, we are going to the motel for now." John replied, knowing Sam wouldn't like his answer. "I'm going to see how bad it is first; perhaps we can fix him up."

"Dad, look at him!" Sam exclaimed. "He needs a doctor; He's lost too much blood to just be taken back to the motel."

"Sam, if we take him to the hospital they'll ask too many questions. We need to at lest cover some of his wounds before we take him."

Dean groaned drawing Sam's attention back to him, but he was still unconscious. Looking at Dean made Sam forget about his anger toward his father. He was just happy that they had Dean and were taking him to a safe place.

"We're here." John said as he pulled into the motel parking lot.

John and Sam slid Dean out of the truck, trying to be as gentle as they could. John helped Sam lift Dean and carry him to the door.

"He sure has gotten heavy huh." Sam said leaning against the wall while John went back to get the equipment from the truck.

"Sure has." John replied. "Hey, I have to go to the front desk and get another key, I must have dropped it when Dean fell."

"Ok." Sam tried to get a better grip on Dean. His arms were aching from Dean's dead weight.

"Sam!" a voice from around the corner made Sam almost drop Dean. He turned around and to his horror saw his friends standing there, shocked, unbelieving looks on their faces.

"What happened?" Mike asked rushing forward to help Sam with Dean, who was slipping out of his arms.

"Thanks, I got him now." Sam said after Mike lifted Dean.

"What happened?" Sandy asked. Her face was horrified at the sight of a bleeding unconscious Dean.

"Umm." Sam couldn't think of anything to say. He knew they wouldn't believe any of the excuses he could give them.

"Dude, you should get him to the hospital." Erik took a step toward Dean and Sam. Sam tightened his grip on Dean making Dean gasp.

"Its ok man," Erik said backing back up. "I wasn't going to do anything."

Sam just nodded. Dean stirred slightly and groaned. Sam slowly set him on the ground. "Hey Dean, you awake?"

"Sam?" Dean asked in the smallest whisper Sam had heard.

"Yah Dean it's me, your safe now." He gently stroked Dean's hair. "We're at the motel."

"Don't want." Dean began.

"Don't want what?" Sam asked.

"Don't want…pain, too much."

"Its ok Dean," Sam whipped a tear from his cheek. "You won't get hurt anymore."

Sam and Dean's friends stood motionless watching the two brothers. The girls cheeks were wet and the boys were struggling to keep back their tears.

"Sam." John's sturdy voice made Sam and his friends jump. "What's going on?" he asked looking at Sam's friends.

"We're Dan and Sam's friends." Mike said bravely. "We just wanted to make sure Dean is ok."

"He'll be fine." John stated walking toward the motel room door and unlocking and opening it. He walked over to Dean and lifted him into his arms. Dean yelled as his father's hands ran across his back.

"Its ok Dean, we'll get you better." John carried him into the room closing the door behind him, leaving Sam to deal with his friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So **how was it? Did you like it? It was so much fun to write, I had to make myself stop there because I don't want the chap. to be too long. Please review and tell me what you think. Later readers!


	10. Chapter 10

**This **is crazy, I never expected this to go on this long! Its pretty fun though. I really appreciate all the reviews and can't wait to get more!  
On with the show!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam turned from the closed orange motel door to face his friends. Their faces were grim and their eyes were fixed suspiciously on him. Sam began to feel uneasy as he rummaged his mind for an explanation, any explanation, but none came.

He knew what they must have thought, it wasn't the first time someone had reached this conclusion. He knew it looked like child abuse, but John would never hit them, Never!

Sam stared blankly at his friends, maybe if he just stood there long enough they would go away.

"Sam," Jill said expectantly. "What's going on?"

Sam opened his mouth then shut it again.

"Sam."

Sam sighed a heavy sigh; here it goes. "Well…we um…we found Dean." Sam blurted out the last part quickly.

"When was he missing?" Sandy asked in a shocked voice.

"When he didn't come to school." Sam looked down.

"That was like a week ago!" Eric said loudly.

Sam nodded.

"He's been missing all that time?"

Nod.

"Sam, why didn't you tell us?" Sandy asked breathless. "We would have helped you."

Sam chuckled, shook his head and looked up. "You couldn't have helped."

His friend looked bewildered. "What do you mean?" Megan asked.

Sam chuckled again, "Nothing, never mind."

Just then the door behind Sam swung open and John stood in the doorway, covered in Dean's blood.

"Sam." He said urgently "I need you to come in and hold him down."

"How many does he need?" Sam asked, referring to Dean's stitches.

John shook his head tiredly, "I don't know, but it looks pretty bad."

Sam turned back to his friends.

"We'll wait here." Mike said stubbornly.

Sam sighed and followed his father back into the motel room closing the door behind him.

Dean was lying on his bed. His eyes were closed and his face was contorted with pain. Sam walked over to his brother and gently touched his arm, Dean flinched.

"Alright," John said once he had gotten the needle threaded. "I'm going to stitch the front and side up first then I'll do the back."

Sam lifted Dean gingerly and sat behind him, bracing himself for when he started to struggle.

"Ready?" John asked.

Sam nodded.

XXX

Dean was throbbing all over and he knew it was only going to get worse when his father started the stitches. John pulled Dean's skin together and Dean gritted his teeth. When he felt the cold tip of the needle against his skin his heart beat quickened, anticipating the pain that was less than seconds away.

He felt the cold metal pierce his skin and slide through and he couldn't hold it in any longer, he let out a short yell of pain that became louder when John pulled the string taught, pulling on the wound. He tried to struggle, but it only increased the pain everywhere else.

XXX

Sam's friends were sitting on the curb, they had hear Dean's cries of pain and wondered frightfully what was going on inside the motel room. Suddenly the door behind them opened and Sam came running out.

"Erik," he said urgently. "You have you van here don't you?"

"Yah." Erik said curiously.

"Can you take me to the store?"

"The store? Yah, but why?"

"I need some thread."

Seeing his friends confused faces he said he would explain on the way.

"Alright, but you might want to get a jacket." Erik said gesturing to the bit of blood on Sam's shirt.

XXX

Once Sam and his friends had piled into Erik's van they immediately started bombarding him with questions. Sam still didn't know how to answer most of them, but he knew there was no way out, he had to try to explain. Of course he couldn't tell the complete truth, but he could tell them enough.

On the way to the store Sam explained that Dean had been captured by some people whom they had crossed in a town a couple years back. He told them that he and his father had searched for Dean during the week and only that morning had found him in a abandoned cabin deep in the forest. When asked, Sam said he didn't know how the injuries had happened, he said that they were there when the found him. He also said that they didn't call the police because they had been told that Dean would be killed if they did.

"So why do you need thread?" a white faced Lilly asked.

"Stitches." Sam said simply.

"Why don't you just take him to the hospital?" Kyle asked.

"Because it's too dangerous."

"Could…or would they go there?" Sandy asked fearfully.

Sam nodded, "They could and they would."

"So now that you've found Dean why don't you call the police?" Jared asked.

"Its still to dangerous."

"Gee." Erik said as he pulled into a empty parking spot near the store's entrance.

XXX

When Sam got back to the motel his friends followed him into the room. When they saw Dean their stomachs rose to their throats and they felt light headed. Sam quickly handed his father the thread and assumed his position behind Dean, to brace him.

Sam had told his friends that they probably wouldn't want to come in, "It gets pretty ugly." He said. But they insisted, so he said they could.

As John finished stitching Dean's side he noticed how Sam's friends seemed to be flinching. He knew that Sam had given them some sort of an explanation and that they were obviously ok with it, or at least they had accepted it.

Dean's side was done and now it was time to turn him over. As he and Sam turned Dean over as softly as they could Dean couldn't help but let out a low groan. There was a gasp from behind when Sam and Dean's friends saw Dean's back. It had long, deep scratches down it and they looked extremely painful. John began stitching right away.

Once the stitching was done, a long and painful process, Sam helped Dean into a shirt and onto his own clean, non blood covered bed.

XXX

Dean was so tired and he had never felt so much pain in his life. He vaguely wondered why his friends were there, but he was too tired to really think about it. He wanted to once again slip into a deep, painless state of unconsciousness. But he was afraid to. He was afraid that if he did he would wake to find this was all a dream. The rescue, Sam, his father and even the stitches. He knew that you weren't supposed to be able to feel pain in dreams, but he was sure he had before.

He knew if he fell asleep he would just wake to find himself in the grimy, blood covered room with a Lipticon coming up the stairs to continue the nightly torture. He had only been there for a week, but if felt so much longer. It felt like each day had been a month, or even a year.

"Dean." Sam kneeled next to Dean and slid his hand under Dean's hand. Just the feeling of Sam's hand under his made Dean feel safer. He rolled his head to the side and looked at Sam through half opened eyes.

"Hey Dean, look who's here." He gestured behind him to their friends.

Dean blinked his hello to them.

"Hi Dean." Sandy said, coming forward toward his bed. "How are you feeling?"

Why is it that when you obviously are in pain or ill people ask you how you feel, isn't it obvious that you feel like crap. Dean wanted to say this, but found he didn't have the energy so he just blinked again.

Sandy nodded. "Perhaps we should go, let you get some sleep." She said. She turned to the rest of the friends and they walked toward the door promising they would come back later.

Dean let out a rather large sigh once his friends left, it made his chest hurt to do it, but he didn't care. He was safe at home with his father and brother. He closed his eyes and smiled, which also hurt, and slipped into the blissful sleep he had been longing for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That's **all for now, please review and I'll update again next weekend!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, don't** worry I'm still alive. It was finals this week, so I haven't had a chance o do anything but study my brain out. The semester is over now and I go a 95 on my biggest test. Anyway, I hope you like this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean groaned and slowly opened his eyes, where was he? Then with a warming feeling in his heart he remembered he was back at the motel. He looked around; Sam was asleep in the now clean bed next to him. He probably hadn't slept all week, he thought, he knew he wouldn't have.

He looked across the room and saw John sitting at the kitchen table looking at him.

"Hey buddy." John said noticing Dean was awake.

"Hi." Dean croaked. His throat was unbelievably dry.

"You feel any better?"

"A bit." man, it really hurt to talk.

"Are you hungry?" John asked standing up to look in the cupboards.

Dean realized just how hungry he really was, he hadn't eaten in about a week.

"Yah." Dean said softly.

John put a pot on the stove and poured a can of vegetable beef into it. When he turned on the faucet to put some water in the can he realized how dry Dean's voice had sounded.

"Want some water?" he asked his son.

Dean smiled gratefully and nodded.

John poured some water in a cup ad brought it over to Dean. Dean took the cup and drank the whole thing in one quick gulp.

"Thanks." Dean said in a clearer voice. He handed the cup to his father and slumped his head back his pillow. He wanted to right back to sleep, but his hunger was too great.

John quickly heated up Dean's soup put some in a bowl. He turned around and saw Dean trying to get out of bed, it looked painful.

"Stay there." John said. He turned around and put the bowl on a tray and took it over to his son. Dean ate slowly and gratefully. John sat for a moment watching Dean, his heart swelling with joy and relief that he was back and safe.

John turned with a sigh. Safe for now, but for how long? That night when the Lipticons woke and found Dean gone they would be mad, very mad and he was expecting they would probably come looking for him. After all they had tasted his blood and he knew it must have been good; it was young blood. Besides that it was the blood of a Winchester; that was saying a lot in John's opinion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She walked up the stairs, her mouth watering for the taste of his blood. His blood was young, brave and defiant, she liked it. There was also something else in his blood, something she didn't quite know what it was, but it certainly improved it.

She reached the top step and turned the corner and she stopped. The bed was empty! EMPTY! She reared her head back and let out such a screech that the windows in the room shattered. She called her children to her with another screech.

"GONE!" She screamed.

The other Lipticons screeched bending and twisting in anger.

"FIND HIM!" she yelled. "We have one night! Tomorrow we must feast or die! Find the one for who's blood your mouth waters! None other will do! Now, go! FIND HIM!"

The Lipticons ran to the window and jumped out, spreading their wing and flying into the moon light.

**I know, **too short for being gone so long, I'll try to make the next one much longer. Until then; bye!


	12. Chapter 12

**I know** it's been a very long time. It's a long story, but in the end I had to get a new laptop! All my stories are on my old laptop too! And its in pieces and I can't pay to get it fixed yet. Life huh? Well any way, on with the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't hard for her to follow his scent because of all the blood; they had a taste for it now. They followed the scent to a small motel he was inside. And he wasn't alone, the father was there and so was the younger male. She landed on a large tree branch outside of the motel as her children took their positions around the room.

They knew what to do, she didn't have to tell them, all she had to do was wait and give the signal when it was time. One of her children Walked to the window of the motel room

and looked in. The father was by the door, the young one was asleep in a bed and next to him was him, the one they were looking for was in the bed by the door asleep.

One… soon she would taste his blood again. Two… her children were closing in, blood on their lips. Three!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John was standing at the kitchen counter looking at the paper, desperate for a new job; he needed to get his son out of this place. Dean had fallen asleep the moment he was done eating, he looked so peaceful and, for lack of a better word, innocent. John thought. Both his boys were home. He smiled as he turned the page.

SLAM! John was on his back before he knew what was going on. Then he noticed there were four Lipticons holding him down.

"DAD!" John heard Sam yell as he was tackled off his bed and held down by two Lipticons. Then five Lipticons swooped in an grabbed Dean with their claws, he yelled in pain, and in a flash they were gone. John could hear Dean's screams die down as they flew off.

After a few minutes the remaining Lipticons released John and Sam and flew of into the moon light.

"Dad! What are we going to do?" Sam yelled, panic in his voice.

John's mind was racing, he had no clue what to do, he didn't even know where to go. He knew they wouldn't take Dean back to the shack because he would expect that, but what would they do, where would they go?

"Dad!" Sam jerked John back to reality.

"What?"

"I said that they might take him to that cave we saw up in the mountains."

John thought for a moment. That was good, they needed somewhere where they thought would be safe. It was worth a shot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean moaned in extreme pain, this was a nightmare he couldn't escape. He half wished they would just kill him so it would all be over. He had absolutely no hope that his father or brother would find him here. He was in a large cave high up in the mountains, they wouldn't have even known it existed.

A warm tear rolled down Dean's cheek as he thought about leaving his brother alone with his father or visa versa. How would they ever get along with out him? They could hardly last two minutes, let alone the rest of their lives! He hoped his father's heart might be softened by the loss of his eldest son and not hardened. Dean heard the Lipticons walking up to him and felt the dread rise up in his stomach. Just a few hours ago he was safe at home with his family. That was gone now Dean, he told himself.

Take care of each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John looked down at the speedometer 120 mph it said. He stepped on the gas, he couldn't waist one minute. Dean was in grave danger and he would not loose another member of his family, he just wouldn't!

John though for a moment, as he pushed harder on the gas. He didn't know if he wouldn't loose someone else or if couldn't. He didn't know if he could handle loosing someone else. Just then he realized how much he leaned on Dean for everything. He had counted on Dean for so much; raising Sam included.

Perhaps he had made Dean grow up to fast, perhaps he had expected too much of him, although he had to admit he was never disappointed, but perhaps he should have just let him be a kid.

He couldn't think about that now, he had a job to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok, one **chapter left and its over! I'll try to write this one soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey **guys! Sorry its taken so long. I've been so busy. I've just changed my major in school and my cousin just died which made everything else get all jumbled. I hope you like this chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John and Sam walked to the mouth of the cave silently their eyes alert for any movement. They could hear movement inside, it sounded like something heavy and solid being drug across the cave floor. John looked at Sam and nodded leading him slowly inside the cave. They found a large opening and in the middle was the altar they saw in the shack Lipticons were surrounding it, silent and seemingly waiting.

Dean was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" Sam whispered to John.

John shook his head.

But just at that moment Sam's question was answered when the leader of the Lipticons came in carrying a shirtless and bleeding Dean. She took him over to the altar and tied his wrists to it and set him in a standing position in the middle.

Dean groaned, the only thing holding him up was the ropes tied to his wrists. His legs were completely useless because he was too weak to use them. He could barely move his head, he was beginning to feel the affects of the blood loss he was suffering from.

He shivered, he was so cold he felt like he was standing up to his neck in ice water. Is this what death was like? He'd find out in a couple of seconds he figured.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked John.

"We need to get to the leader." John answered. "Once we kill her the rest of them will die. The question is how do we get to her?"

"You mean you don't have a plan?" Sam asked wide eyed. John always had a plan.

John thought for a moment. He didn't have a plan and he needed one. He needed one now. He thought and thought, everything that came to him was useless and irrational. He was running out of time they were bringing the sacrificial knife to the altar now.

"Dad?"

"Here's what we are going to do." John told Sam his plan and immediately they set forth to carry it out.

John walked into the cavern and yelled; "Let go of my son!"

The leader of the Lipticons turned around and stared at John with amused eyes. "I was wondering when you would show up." She said in a tantalizing tone.

"I said let him go."

"Oh now you know I can't to that, John isn't it?"

John grunted.

She smiled and nodded "I need him you know. We all do. Besides, you have another son to carry on your legacy. What do you need him for?" she grabbed Dean's hair and lifted his head up painfully. "We've come to like him John. The taste of his blood is… invigorating. Its not like anything we've hade before." She took one of her long talons and cut Dean's side, Dean whimpered, and licked his blood off her finger.

John's heart jumped in anger, he hoped this plan worked, it had to work.

John gripped a knife behind his back one he counted in his head two… three! He threw the knife at the leader it slid into her turned shoulder.

"AAAH!" she screamed more in rage than in pain. She turned to John who had another knife in his hand and threw it as well. This one slid into her wing grounding her. Quickly he pulled another knife and got ready to throw it.

"Kill Him!" the leader yelled.

John turned and ran all the Lipticons hot on his tail including the leader.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Sam watched as the Lipticons chased his father out into the woods. The cave was empty now. Quietly Sam slid from behind the rock and looked around, just to be safe. All clear. He ran over to Dean and cupped his cheek.

Dean groaned as Sam lifted his chin and opened his eyes.

"Sam?" he said in a hoarse whisper.

"Shh. Its ok Dean, I'll get you out of here."

Sam pulled his knife from his pocket and began cutting the ropes holding Dean up putting his body against Dean so he had something to fall on when his bonds were cut.

"Come on Dean." Sam said gently once the ropes were cut. He put one of Dean's arms around his shoulders and slowly led him to the mouth of the cave. It was extremely difficult because Dean was so weak Sam was basically doing the walking for the both of them.

"Oh how sweet." A low voice came from above making Sam almost drop Dean.

Sam looked up and saw a Lipticon hanging from the ceiling. She came down with a flutter of her bat like wings and landed directly in front of them.

"You didn't think we were that stupid did you?" she asked.

"You look like you would be." Sam said.

The Lipticon backhanded Sam making him fall on top of Dean. Dean yelled out and Sam quickly scrambled off of him. "Sorry." He said.

The Lipticon picked Sam up by the arm and threw him across the cave. Sam landed with a painful thud, he didn't know if he could get back up, but he had to for Dean. Sam struggled to his feet.

"Oh what a strong boy." The Lipticon said with a mild tone of amusement.

"I'm not going to let you take my brother." Sam said stepping forward.

"I am afraid that you have no say in the matter." The Lipticon said walking to Dean and picking him up by the shoulder.

Dean clenched his teeth and groaned.

"Leave him alone!" Sam yelled picking up a large rock and throwing it at the Lipticon's head.

The Lipticon dropped Dean and screeched holding her head. Blood was running down her face and getting into her eyes. She continued to screech wiping the blood from her eyes. Sam took advantage of this and ran to Dean and picked him up as gently as he could.

"Come on Dean." Sam said gently.

Sam led Dean out of the cave and once they were out side they started to walk down the hill to the truck.

"We'll get you home Dean and Dad'll make sure that they don't come back to get you."

Suddenly Dean started gasping as if he couldn't breathe Sam set him down quickly.

"Dean," he said trying not to panic. "Dean come on man breathe!"

Blood started to seep onto the grass from behind Dean. Sam's eyes were wide, he didn't know what to do. Dean kept gasping for air that wasn't coming. Tears of frustration and fear started to run down Sam's cheek He sat Dean up and looked at Dean's back.

There was a large open wound with blood pouring out of it.

"Oh…" Sam whispered. He took off his over shirt and rolled it up and tied it tightly around Dean. Dean grimaced as Sam tightened the shirt.

Sam looked around the woods, his father was no where insight! Dean gasped again and Sam added more pressure to his back.

"Maybe Dad went to the truck." Sam said more to himself than to Dean.

He picked Dean up as gently as he could and carried him down the hill, trying as hard as he could not to trip.

Sam felt like his muscles were going to give out on him, Dean was heavy.

"Dude, you've got to stop eating so much." He grunted.

"Ha!" Sam cried as he saw the truck just a few feet away. He tried to quicken his step, he knew he was pushing Dean too much, but the sooner they got to the truck the sooner Dean could rest, the sooner they would see their Dad and the sooner they could get out of here and put all this behind them.

When they finally reached the truck Sam opened the door and laid Dean inside on the front seat. John was no where around, Sam looked around where could he be?

"Dean, I'll be right back." Sam said closing the door. He walked a few yards from the truck, looking back every few seconds. He still couldn't even hear John. He was just climbing a tree to see if he could see further when he heard a loud squeak, the truck door!

Sam's heart skipped he jumped down from the tree; twisting his ankle upon landing. He sucked it up (as he knew Dean would tell him to.) and he ran to the truck.

When he got within viewing distance he saw a shadow looming over the passenger's side. Sam couldn't speak his mouth wouldn't open. How could he have left Dean alone! What was he thinking? Sam gathered up as much courage he could and yelled.

"Hey!"

The figure turned around and Sam almost fainted with relief. It was John he was alive and here!

"Dad." Sam breathed walking up to his father. "How did you get here? Are they dead?"

"Sam!" John yelled. "You left Dean alone not knowing! Not knowing whether he was safe or not! You know he wouldn't be able to defend himself! Sam he could have died!"

Sam looked down feeling as though he had the world's guilt on him.

"Get in the truck!" John yelled.

Sam climbed in and found that John had sat Dean up and patched up his back more.

Dean's eyes were closed Sam wondered whether he was conscious or not.

"So…" Sam said timidly "are they dead then?"

John didn't answer. They hadn't talked for about half an hour. They were taking Dean to the hospital and were about another ten or fifteen minutes away. Sam didn't know if he could handle the silence any more.

"Yes." John finally said making Sam jump. "They are dead."

Sam wanted to know how he had killed them, but knew he would be risking it if he opened his mouth again.

They pulled up to the emergency entrance and silently took Dean inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok** I know I totally lied when I said that I would update soon and that this would be the last chapter. I'm sorry it keeps going on like this, but I didn't feel right putting the hospital scene which is next with the escape scene. So the next chap is the last one and it will explain every thing. If there is anything in this story you don't understand tell me and I'll put an explanation in the last chapter. Thanks for reading, stay tuned!


	14. Chapter 14

**Man! **If I were you guys I would hate me by now for faking so freakin' long to update. I am sorry. Life is crazy dudes, that's all I have to say.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dean opened his eyes; it was bright and he didn't like it.

"Hey Buddy." Dean heard the raspy voice of his father and felt a rough hand enclose on his.

Dean turned his head and saw that his father was sitting on a chair beside his bed with Sam standing behind him. He looked around the room; white walls, clean sheets, monitors, Dean groaned he was in a hospital.

"Sam, go get the doctor." John said without taking his eyes off Dean.

Sam hesitated of a second, looking at Dean then left the room.

"How are you feeling?" John asked.

"Better than I have in weeks." Dean said with relief in his voice. Now that he thought about it he really wasn't feeling that bad what with being a scratching post to monsters and all.

Dean looked at one of the I.V. tubes going into his arm then looked at the bag.

_Morphine_ it was labeled. Dean smiled he liked that stuff.

"Ah awake is he?" a white haired old man walked into the room wearing a long white jacket and blue scrubs. Sam was behind him.

"Dean," the man said walking up to Dean's bed. "My name is Dr. Eggleton. You gave us quite a scare when you came in all bloodied up like that, but we seem to have fixed you up well enough. How do you feel?"

Dean eyed the Dr. he was talking to him like he was a freakn' kid!

"Fine considering I have about a quart of morphine mixing with my blood." Dean said smartly.

The doctor raised an eyebrow and looked at Dean as though he expected him to answer like a kid.

"I'll have to have the two of you leave the room for a moment so I can examine him." Dr. Eggleton said turning to John and Sam.

John nodded, "We'll be right outside buddy." He said softly to Dean, then he and Sam walked out and closed the door behind them.

"Well Dean," The doctor said after he had examined him. "Seems like you'll be just fine. Sore fore a while, but you fixed up quite nice." The doctor gave Dean a warm smile.

Dean wished he would just go away and let him sleep, but he was still talking.

"…pills for a few weeks and by then the pain shouldn't be so bad. Tylenol should work just fine by then." He sat down beside Dean's bed and looked at him. "Do you have any questions?"

"No." Dean said simply.

The doctor looked taken a back then recovered. "Alright then. I'll let your father and brother back in."

The doctor left and Dean sighed leaning his head heavily on the pillow. He was extremely tired and his head was spinning a bit.

"Hey Dean." Sam said sitting next to his brother and taking his hand.

"Hey." Dean croaked.

"You look dead tired." John said kindly.

Dean ignored the comment, "What happened?" he asked.

"Dad got them." Sam said. And John nodded.

"How?" asked Dean.

"It wasn't easy." John said rubbing his hand over his face. "First we had to draw them away. I distracted them and drew them out of the cave while Sam got you. They followed me deep into the forest, far up the mountain. It was easy to figure out which one was the leader, as she was the only one giving orders. I had drawn the others away from her then I circled back and found her sitting on a tree. I took out the silver bullets and shot her wings, she fell and I shot her in the heart."

"So." Dean said. "So they really are gone then?"

"Yes Dean they really are gone." John said stroking Dean's hair.

Dean sighed. He really was safe now, there was nothing left to hurt him, he was going to be ok. He smiled, rolled over and fell into a completely encompassing, relaxing sleep. It was over and he was safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next few days Dean continued to heal. His friends had come to visit him and to his dismay Sam had gotten his homework for him. Eventually he was able to leave the hospital a week later.

Over time things went back to normal, or as normal as things could be for the Winchesters, Dean started going back to school and hanging out with his friends again. He still had nightmares sometimes about the Lipticons, but he never admitted it and John and Sam both knew it was better to pretend that they didn't notice.

The best thing in Dean's opinion is that there were no permanent scars to spoil his perfect body. (John and Sam just laughed)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Wow! **That took me a freakn' long time to write. I'm terribly sorry about that. I hope you like this **last** chapter though. At first I was going to make the description of the leader's death long, but then I realized that when John explained things he doesn't really go into that much detail, so I decided to leave it how it was. Anyway, it was great writing for you all and I really appreciated the reviews you gave me. Good bye. Look for my other stories when I write them!


End file.
